The Reason
by mountaindewaeris
Summary: Oneshot songfic, lemon/yaoi, language, Balthier/Vaan. Balthier will soon have to say goodbye to the man he loves. I'm REALLY bad at summaries, I'm sorry!


A/N: God, how many fanfictions out there have this title

**WARNING: Yaoi (man on man) sex and language! You've been warned.**

A/N: God, how many fanfictions out there have this title? I feel like I'm giving into some one-shot romantic cliché, and maybe I am. The lyrics "The Reason" belong to Celine Dion and, if any, their other respected owners. Final Fantasy XII, Vaan, Balthier, and any locations from the game mentioned in this story strictly belongs to Square Enix and, if any, their other respected owners. Balthier POV.

This is my very first lemon/yaoi fanfiction; constructive critisim is allowed, but flames will be dealt with one way or another.

Haven't beaten the game yet, so if things seem just wrong, you know why and I apologize. Enjoy! -mountaindewaeris

**The Reason**

_I figured it out_

_I was high and low and everything in between_

_I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean_

_Till there was you, yeah, you_

Funny how life has a way of helping you out when you least expect it, how it can open your eyes in a flash to reveal a great treasure, an asset, you've been longing for God only knows how long, to have it right under your nose all along. It was Vaan, the giddy, hyperactive, go-getter crew member on his Strahl, all too eager to learn from me the ways of the sky pirate. His too precious blue eyes, his always present cheerful grin, his constant mannerisms of always helping out his fellow man, all meant nothing until as of late, when the realization that we may be parting ways forever bubbled to the surface. When one morning I opened my eyes to more than the rising sun; to this element of my life I may very well say "farewell" to sooner and sooner.

_Something went wrong_

_I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U._

_Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through_

_It was you, yeah, you_

_It's all because of you_

Sure, midway through our travels the boy and I developed a rather romantic relationship, and I grew accustomed to waking up with his small, tan, frame resting in my arms. But I was a fool, oh, I was a fool to think it would last. He's too young to live the life of a sky pirate, too many experiences he has yet to face in life that he must. I cannot ask him to stay with me, to travel with me forever as I am his first real love, and I would like him to be sure it is I he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He needs to date and explore, for I never want to be the one to hold him back from an even greater love. Never.

_You are the reason_

_You are the reason I wake up every day_

_And sleep through the night_

_You are the reason, the reason_

And now we lie in the bed we made together, as I like to think of it as, him underneath me, fit and tanned body covered in a film of perspiration, panting, eyes begging. I lean down to connect out lips together, slipping my tongue into his waiting mouth, playing with his own and reaching further back all the while. With my hand I hold onto his member, genltly at first, then firmer as I rub his cock up and down, pre-come spilling down my hand and soft moans uttered under the boy's quick breath.

"Baltheir…" he moans, the sound of it driving me to the brink of madness as his eyes shut hard and his breathing becomes more swift. "Balthier…"

I reach for the bottle of lubricant in _our _nightstand, wanting to not completely wreck Vaan on this, most likely, our last night together. I pour the liquid on my hand, which is already lathered from my lover's come, and slowly I slip my index and middle finger into his opening, pressing on his prostate just as his likes. In and out, I keep my fingers at this steady motion for a little while longer, before I dare slip in a third, when I hear my young lover try desperately to state in between orgasms.

"Balthier," he whines, "I…I want you inside me…"

"Vaan, I always hurt you so much if I don't prepare you for it…"

"Please…" he pleaded, eyes large and begging, and once again from just a mere glance at his face, so wanting, moving in motion to his chest heaving, I give into temptation.

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm going down 'cause I adore you_

_I want to floor you_

_I'm giving it up,_

_No more running around spinning my wheel_

_You came out of my dream and made it feel real_

_I know what I feel_

_It's you_

_It's all because of you_

One thrust, and then two, he screams and cries out, even as I stroke his aching member and press his ball sack to his chest. The sweat oozes and drips out of his every pore, and he heaves for his breath just as I do. When I feel we both had enough, I lift his upper body to bring him into a passionate kiss, the kind you see illustrated on the covers of tuadry romance novels. We hold our position like that for a brief moment until Vaan cautiously guides me to my back on our king sized bed. I must admit, I'm a bit surprised as it's usually me who does the heavy foreplay most of the time, Vaan being young and tired mostly just pleasures me a bit, simply, but I never mind. Now, however, he seems ready and hungry to give me my fair share.

"Vaan.."

"Don't speak," he commands. "Just relax…" He leans over to grant me a quick peck on the lips before going to work on my cock, stroking it teasing it occaisionally by pressing in the head. I warn him, but he doesn't falter as my come cover the entirety of his hand, forming a puddle on my thigh. He must have known, somehow, of my vast experience with men (something I've never told him before) for he wasted no time in sliding his delicious appendage into my hips. Feeling his seed soak into my body is feeling I could never explain in words, nor could the most dignified and reknowned poet should he be in my position. I was his first, but yet he handle the situation, including sqeezing and flicking the head of my dick and timing each thrust so I wouldn't lose conciousness, with incredible expertise. God, this was better than the night I was fucked by the knight, and his member was the biggest I had ever laid eyes on and felt great inside me. Maybe it's because I'm in love with Vaan?

_You are the reason_

_You are the reason I wake up everyday_

_And sleep through the night_

_You are the reason, the reason_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm going down 'cause I want you _

_I want to touch you_

_I want to floor you_

_You are the reason, baby_

"God Vaan…how did you..?"

"I learned from the best, of course," he reached his face up to tap me on the cheek. I caught him in this action and plant a fiery kiss onto his lips. He should know I don't like the cutesy foreplay. "And the rest, well, I just sort of went with it." This made me laugh out loud, a noise that most likely would have woken the whole airship if Vaan hadn't stifled it with another kiss.

"Balthier…you're not going to let me stay on your airship when we reach Rabanstre, are you?" my beautiful love asked, in a pained voice that brought puddles of tears to the edges of my eyes.

I breathed in deep, "No, I'm not,"

He contorted his body violently upward, away from my arms that were holding and caressing his back. He looked down at me. "Why?"

Another deep breath as I leaned up. "Vaan, you're so young, you need to live a little more before you become a sky pirate…"

"Live? You mean become a fucking judge like you!" That stung me a great deal, and he knew this because as soon as the notion left his lips he looked down, stared at his hands laying on the askewed bedsheets. I placed my hand on his bare back, but it was too late. Vaan quickly threw on his boxers and a pair of pants and left the room, to sleep the rest of the night away on the couch. I sat like that for hours, early into the morning light.

_You are the reason_

_You are the reason I wake up everyday_

_And sleep through the night_

We've just arrived in Dalmasca, Vaan is still furious with me, not even sleeping in our bed since two nights ago from the argument. I stand here with the best thing that's ever happened to me, right in front of him, and yet he cannot look me in the eyes. To make matters worse, we have an audience: all of our companions we've traveled so long with surrounding us, knowing all too well of the situation and eager to see the outcome. I've had enough though, enough of these foolish games Vaan insists on playing with me, tired of being toyed with. Did he really think this wasn't bothering me at all? Not in the least? Never! I scoop the boy into my arms, pressing him into my chest as I witness his shocked face, take him into a kiss, one no one there will never forget, especially Vaan. I promise Vaan, I will return, I will be back to claim you as mine once again.

_You are the reason_

_The reason…_


End file.
